


【夏目友人帳-斑夏】苦戀16題（百字）

by kitestory



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇夏目友人帳/妖怪連絡簿 同人文（BL向）◇CP：斑x夏目◇含角色死亡描述。◇舊文搬運（2012-09-04）
Relationships: Madara "Nyanko-sensei"/Natsume Takashi, 斑夏 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【夏目友人帳-斑夏】苦戀16題（百字）

**Author's Note:**

> 30題不小心被我玩成了百字……  
> 一直以為30題是全部都要寫且每題不能超過100字，後來朋友跟我說30題不是這樣玩的，我說的那種是「百字」囧  
> 於是頓時失了把30題都寫完的動力（躺倒在地  
> 所以就放挑著寫了的15+1題吧…（揍
> 
> -  
> CP雖是斑夏，但斑始終沒有讓夏目知道心意，於是夏目以為只是自己單戀斑的設定。  
> 斑擬人有，所以請注意區分貓老師、斑、青年這三種稱呼的不同之處。  
> PS.最後四題因為有連貫性，所以稍微調了下順序，不是PO主不會數數（。

1.沒有盡頭的紅線  
月光下，夏目盯著自己的左手小指。  
良久，轉頭看向一旁熟睡的青年，嘆了一口氣。  
「就算是月老，也無法將我的紅線牽向虛空吧……」  
  
  
2.冬天的雨  
「呀──冷死了冷死了。」貓老師大聲嘟噥。  
聞言後，夏目把傘向腳邊貓老師那側挪了挪，但貓老師卻化身回斑的型態。  
「哼，化為真身這雨便淋不到我了，高貴的我才不要雨傘來遮住我的頭。」  
說的也是，這冬雨的寒冷只要由我感受就夠了。夏目想。  
  
  
3.缺氧  
夏目半夜忽然一陣呼吸困難而醒來，睜眼便看見睡相十分差勁的某青年果然睡到自己身上來了……  
捨不得叫醒他，只得悄悄的用力深呼吸才能保持肺部不抗議。  
不知道什麼原因，夏目感到自己的臉有點燒。  
  
  
5.送不出去的禮物  
「怎麼最近好像都沒妖怪來要名字了……」側躺在榻榻米的青年無聊的打著呵欠。  
正在寫作業的夏目背部一僵，伸手摸了摸習題本上那自己親手簽滿「夏目貴志」的友人帳。  
其實妖怪的名字早就歸還完了。  
「嗯……不知道呢。」  
  
  
6.你的聲音我聽不見  
五十年後，已經年老的夏目老先生對常來聽自己講故事的隔壁孩子說：  
「我萬萬沒想到，當年靈力不足後最先失去的能力，竟然不是靈視。」  
  
  
7.我不知道的正確答案  
和八原的妖怪們邊喝酒邊玩真心話大冒險時，斑抽中了寫著「你愛過誰？」的木板。  
我看斑皺眉沈思許久才用古字寫出「什麼『子』」的答案，接著周圍爆發出一陣感嘆。  
這個名字所代表的那位女性對你來說一定非常非常重要。  
  
**※註** ：玲子之孫的「孫（まご）」結尾「ご」远看易與「こ」搞混，「こ」在日語名中多用於女性，譯為「子」（如：玲子、撫子、奈奈子）。  
  
  
8.你的味道  
當夏目第N次抱住貓老師時，它終於受不了了：  
「為什麼不管高貴的我是什麼型態，你總喜歡把臉埋在我美麗的絨毛裡啊！！」  
  
  
9.蟬  
「人類的生命在我們妖怪眼裡短暫到就像你們看樹上那唧唧叫的傢夥只能活一星期一樣。你會跟只能在這世上存在一週的傢夥感情要好到哪去？」  
夏目很不喜歡斑對「為什麼妖怪們都不好好的跟人類打交道」這個問題的解釋。  
  
  
11.在我的眼裡你如此美麗  
每當你化身成斑的樣子時，大部分妖怪都會被嚇得逃之夭夭。  
只有我站在原地，屏息地看著你。  
  
  
16.乞求一般的吻  
面前的青年正大快朵頤地吃著七辻屋的饅頭，開心到像小學生似的吃到滿嘴邊都是。  
夏目冷不防的輕輕親上青年嘴角，像有碰到，又像是沒有，如微風一般。  
末了，少年笑著說：「原來七辻屋的饅頭這麼甜。」眼裡卻滿滿的都是苦澀。  
  
  
17.名為愛情的劇毒  
「如果我死去的話，是不是就能變成妖怪永遠陪在你身邊了呢？」  
這個句子在腦中浮現的下一刻，夏目趕緊甩頭打消這個念頭：「亂想什麼呢！人的靈魂在死後是留不下來的啊！」  
  
  
23.看著我  
「每次我一沒看著你，你就給我撿麻煩回來！」貓老師每次知道夏目又答應幫忙妖怪時，總是這麼大叫著。  
  
  
12.茍延殘喘  
幾個年輕護士在休息室內閒聊著：  
「206號房的老先生都病成這樣只能戴氧氣罩了還一直沒走，生存意志真是堅強……」  
「新人就是不懂事，怎麼可以這麼說病人呢？」  
「他好像堅持著在等誰，但我聽說他父母早逝又沒結婚，根本沒直系親人啊……」  
  
  
29.我愛你  
病床上的夏目老先生已經虛弱的只能靠氧氣罩維持生命。  
他轉動眼睛看向窗外，雖然靈視已經喪失很久很久了，但此刻天空上還有一朵極像斑的雲陪伴。  
  
  
30.再見了，我深愛的人  
有點累了。  
老夏目對著窗外一朵像狼一樣的白雲緩緩閉起眼睛。  
  
  
\---  
（斑視角）  
15.流星啊、請你停下來  
夏目去世的當晚，森林中的斑沒有跟酒友們一起喝酒。  
離開時，妖怪們問他要去哪裡，斑回答：去向流星許願叫它不要落下。

-fin.


End file.
